A Bud That Blossoms
by winnable
Summary: After inheriting his Title as Chief, Hiccup has a lot more responsibility. Will he and his firend carry on as usual or live up to the challenge? And when Hiccup finds an unusual item in his Fathers room, what path will it lead him on? AstridxHiccup
1. House Fire Record

Yup, another day on Berk, Hiccup thought as he watched yet another house burning from carelessness. Now, as a Chief he had new responsibilities to the people of Berk. Not just to the dragons. And that was proving to be a lot more effort.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut! We need at least another bucket or two of water." The lanky looking twins nodded determinedly and flew towards the well, located in the centre of the village. "Fishlegs, guard the area, make sure no one tries to steal anything and that no one gets hurt. We really don't need a repeat of last week.." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "On it!" replied Fishlegs, already combing the area with his devoted gronkle. At least I can rely on these guys to get the little jobs done, Hiccup thought. Now, that left...

"Alright ladies, stand back! Nothin's gonna hurt you while Snotlout is here." ...Snotlout. Hiccup noticed him standing a few houses down from the fire, surrounded by viking women all wearing worried expressions. Hiccup rolled his eyes but left him to his own devices. At least he wasn't causing any trouble.

"Hiccup, I got th-" Astrid yelled from the sky before noticing Snotlout. "..Odin, what is wrong with the women in this tribe?!" She jumped and landed with precision about a metre away, her dragon Stormfly carrying more water. "I better not answer that or I'll be replaced as Chief, " Hiccup chuckled but went on with his duty. He and Astrid did what they could to reduce the flames before the twins got back. After he threw the last bucket over the roof he exclaimed to Astrid, "I think this is a new record for Berk, half a dozen house fires in a week and not caused by Dragons!" A cheer came from behind and the two whipped their heads to find, no doubt, the twins.

"Whoo! You hear that Ruffnut? We set a new record for most fires!" "Awesome...!" Ruffnut agreed, her mouth open at their achievement. "Guys, this is not a good thing! If we ranked that achievement from 1 - 10 it would be a 0!" Hiccup emphasized his point by curling his fingers into the shape of a zero and then pretended to blow it up. "Ohh, harsh. Glad we're not part of that." Tuffnut continued in all seriousness, nudging his sister. Astrid rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, the house was still burning.

"Uh, Twins, do you think you can handle the rest of this...?" Hiccup asked uncertainly. "Of course, we can! Yeah! Wait...can we?" Tuffnut turned to his Sister. "Obviously," she drawled, 'We're Vikings!" It wasn't hard to see who wore the pants in their relationship. Well, to be fair, not many people wear pants in Berk, but still.

"Okay, I'm counting on you. Don't let me down. Come on, bud." Hiccups dragon had many titles, The Alpha, The Night fury, Toothless, but was often referred to as bud. Toothless gave the Twins two-headed dragon a look that said, 'no messing around' and then flew off with his human. He also noticed that Stormfly was following with hers.

"So...? Where are you going?" Astrid asked curiously. Hiccup thought about telling her of his plans but he decided against it, some things just had to be done alone. "Pfft. What do you mean, where? I have to check on the food supply like I do every other thorsday afternoon.." Astrid knew something was up, she could tell when he was lying. He always did this twitchy thing with his eyebrows. Also, the direction he was flying was a big giveaway.

"Hmm, well I can't quite recall, but I thought that was changed to the day after...?" Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "Uhhhhh...you got me." He slumped in his saddle, sighing. How did she do that? he thought. More importantly, why did he let her? "Are you going to let me in on your secret? Or will I have to force it out of you?" She pressed her hand against the top of Stormfly's neck and the dragon sent out a single spike that shot past Hiccups ear.

"Ah, uh! How many times have I told you not to-" Astrid interrupted him by sending another spike. "-do that..." "Okay...I won't." Stormfly of her own accord sent another 3 spikes over Hiccups head and then Astrid rode her under and over Toothless leaving her upside-down in front of Hiccups face. Astrid smirked but it faulted when she saw Hiccup with the same expression. Suddenly, his lips were on hers but they left just as quickly. Seeing her dazed expression he took this chance to fly away without explaining a thing.

"I'll get you for that, Hiccup!" she said half seriously, then flew off to check on the twins. Sure, Hiccup trusted them, she thought, but she was not going to let the whole village burn down because of it!

**So anyone interested in what Hiccup is upto? Lemme know if you got any theories slash ideas?**

**Please read and review! x**


	2. Freedom Comes in Small Doses

Hiccup had felt for a long time, even before his father's death, that he wasn't ready. Not to be Chief, to be a family man, to be the person who makes all the tough choices. There was still so much out there he wanted to explore! He hadn't discovered something new since Itchy Armpit, a rather large island that seemed to stretch for miles. It didn't seem right to abandon the village at such an early stage of his reign so he put it off, until now.

"We're finally doing this, Bud!" Hiccup grinned and let out a cheer. Toothless, at that moment, gained speed. "Woohoooo! This is a-mazing!" The pair weaved in and out of cliffs and boulders in the ocean and headed higher into the clouds. "It's been a while since we've done this bud, so let's take it slow." Hiccup unclipped himself from his saddle and pushed his hands against Toothless to haul himself up. His metal leg swung just as well as his fleshy leg and soon he was standing on the dragons back. "Okay bud, on my signal, 1...2-" Toothless cheekily knocked his rider off with a quick wriggle.

"Wha...ohhhh!" Hiccup fell head first towards the sea. Not exactly what i had planned toothless, he thought, but it will have to do. Toothless let out a sound that only a Night Fury could make and dived down to join in the fun. "Alright...gotcha!" Hiccup grabbed onto the leather harness and clipped himself back onto his ride. Together they spiralled down closer and closer to the tip of the ocean and then at the last second pulled back into a glide. Hiccup reached out his hand and touched the salty water, he loved that feeling. He sighed and then grew a determined look. "...it's time."

Meanwhile, back at the village, the twins had successfully put out the house fire but not without setting fire to themselves first. Astrid watched calmly as they ran towards the well, screaming and laughing and fanning the flames. They actually seemed to be enjoying themselves, Astrid thought.

After seeing everything was under control she jumped back on Stormfly and headed to Hiccups home to meet with his Mother, Valka. As expected, Valka greeted her with open arms. "Come in, come in! Right on time for a cup of warm yaks milk." Astrid resisted the urge to pull a face. Valka had lost around 19 years of being motherly and tried to make up for it in various ways, warm yaks milk was one of the favourites and Astrid had soon grown a distaste for it. "And a few chicken scraps for Stormfly." Stormfly perked up at hearing chicken and made a gurgling noise. Valka gave Stormfly a scratch on the nose and both girls laughed. "You never get tired of dragons!" "Valka-" Astrid began. "Oh no, call me Mum. After all, you are my future daughter in-law!" Astrid blushed at that statement, technically Hiccup hadn't asked yet but it seemed that the village assumed he had already proposed. With his new role as Chief he'd soon be needing an heir and well, that required a wife. Astrid had to admit she wouldn't say no to such a proposal, especially if Hiccup was the one who asked. That made her blush harder. "O-okay... Mum," she stammered. "That's my girl, now what did you want to ask me?" Valka smiled, rested her hand on Astrids shoulder and gently guided her inside the house. "I thought you might be able to tell me something about this-" Valka stared in shock at the item Astrid pulled out from her satchel. "Oh dear.."

**Any clues yet as to what Hiccup might be doing? Do tell. And what has Astrid found?**

**Please read and review! x**


	3. Juicy Recollection

"Ah, that feels so much better." Tuffnut and Ruffnut were 'chilling' out at the beach. More specifically, soaking their burns in water. Barf and Belch swam and dashed about in the ocean finishing it off with a big splash, giving the Twins a much needed shower. They both sat in silence dripping wet from head to toe. "I guess we deserved that. Havn't bathed in weeks!" Ruffnut grimaced and pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. "Ha, yeah, you usually smell but lately it's been really strong." Tuffnut agreed innocently. He promptly received a punch in the head.

Back at the house that was no longer on fire, Fishlegs had to drag Snotlout from his adoring fans so they could scout the area for debris, as was the custom. "Ugh, Can't we skip this part? The ladies need me, Fishlegs. I can't deny them this!" Snotlout gestured to his flexing bicep. Fishlegs just shook his head. "Would you prefer me to dob you in to the Council? I could give them a juicy detailed recollection of last night at the tavern?" Snotlouts faced drained of colour and he grew quiet, "...you wouldn't." Fishlegs knowing he had the advantage gave him a menacing look and then stalked off in the direction of the Council. "Wouldn't I?" "Okay! Okay! Fine! Wait up." They walked on in silence to the back of the house. Then, Fishlegs started to giggle. "What?" asked Snotlout, angrily. "It's just...you..." he paused to giggle some more, then continued, "if it was this easy to get you to do what you're supposed to do I would have blackmailed you long ago!" "Oh yeah? Well, it won't work again! I'm never going to listen to a thing you say! Starting from now.." Snotlout crossed his arms and hummed to himself. "Wanna make a bet?" Fishlegs prompted, eyebrows raised. Snotlout scratched his chin in thought, "Snotlout never backs down from a challenge!" Fishlegs burst out laughing again. "You...do realise that.. you.. 'listened' to me just then?" "Ugh!"

Hiccup rode for a few hours until he reached his destination. He'd been preparing for this trip for a while but still managed to get lost. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing though as he could take in the scenery and enjoy the freedom. A few months ago he'd come across a strange item sorting out some of his fathers belongings. Hiccup pulled the object from his leather satchel to study it for the unteenth time. It was a colourful but ragged tapestry, in need of repair. Something that Fishlegs would love to get his hands on and work with, but not something he thought his Dad would keep in his room. No one was ever allowed in the 'Chiefs' den, but months after his death Hiccup thought enough was enough and curiosity got the better of him. Hiccup made a grimace remembering the strange guilt and slightly excited feelings he had rummaging through a once forbidden room. Stoick held many treasures and memories in his den including his own mothers breast plate, a drawing of his grandparents and a stick... which Hiccup hoped had some sentimental value attached to it. He also found a tapestry with a familiar signature attached. Toothless shifted under Hiccup. You think you know someone, he thought, then they go and hide a suspicious item in their helmet. He chuckled despite himself.


	4. Where's the Excitement?

Oh dear? Thought Astrid, this can't be good. She had opened her hands to reveal a piece of tapestry. Valka took a step back, eyes wide. 'Do you know what this means?' She asked, pointing. Astrid shook her head slowly, 'That would be why I'm here...to find out? Do you recognise the signature at all?' The signature was a curling vine in the shape of a triangle, spikes intertwining. 'Last week, late at night, an old woman from the village knocked on our door. When i opened it she thrust this,' she gestured to the item in question, 'into my hands like she was in a hurry to be somewhere and clearly she was because she dashed off into the night! Leaving me and my ma to wonder what in the world this object could be all night..Ma thought you might know something, so that's why I'm here.' Valka hesitated before answering confidently that she knew nothing. But she wore a little frown that afternoon that convinced Astrid otherwise.

Snotlout, after a day full of pure boredom, was enjoying a drink in the tavern. Of course, a drink meant chilled yaks milk with a kick. He and the team not long ago were defending the a whole two islands full of people and dragons and now his days resulted in putting out house fires. Where was the excitement? He sat on a stool one arm on his hip and scouted the area for a beautiful lady. He scowled, which in Snotlout language could only mean - one tavern in town and not a woman worthy of my attention! If it weren't for Fishlegs I would've been here earlier, he thought, his fist tightening around his glass.

'Hey, Snotlout!' A young voice appeared at his left side. 'Huh? Oh.. it's just you Gustav.' Snotlout slumped in his chair and pouted. Gustav raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, Just little old me! You know what, I've been training reeeeally hard... and as you might know! Me and the gang were wondering if you'd give us a lesson tomorrow..?' Snotlout stared at Gustav, had he not noticed how old the boy was getting? 'Next week...?' Gustav fidgeted. And since when did Gustav have a gang? 'Umm, next month then..?' Since when was he taller? Snotlout had to look up to answer. 'Tomorrow is fine,' he drawled, 'bring your friends down to dragon training straight after lunch, don't be late.' Snotlout then proudly walked out the tavern meeting an 'eager to fly' Hookfang. 'Looks like we're going to get some fun afterall,' he confided in his dragon, immediately before Hookfang set fire to his pants.

Believe it or not the library, if it could be called that, was growing since Hiccup became Chief. He didn't waste the opportunity to deal with Traders for books on things Vikings couldn't yet comprehend. He also used this as an excuse to collect books on tribe or clan symbols. Hiccup believed that the tapestry he found must hold some kind of secret about Stoick. After a week of searching he found what he was looking for. In a book entitled 'The Stupids Guide to Clan Distinction' he found a page that contained the exact symbol found in his Dads den, though he was more curious about where the symbol belonged. His eyes flickered to the name and destination, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. He was going to go on a little trip to a place he'd been to many times before as a kid. The Island of Hermon. And that's exactly what he did. Hiccup and Toothless landed on the main beach, feeling lucky that it was a warm day. No one needs sand flicked on their face when on a mission of self discovery.

'You rest Bud, it's been a long ride.' Hiccup then began re-examining his hand-made map. 'I must have gotten lost here...,' he traces his finger along the route he coloured in red and then pauses over the half way mark. He ran a hand through his hair. Talking to himself he imagines what Gobber will say when he arrives home late, 'Great going Hiccup missing your meeting last night, everyone really feels like they can depend on you during next winter season!' Hiccup shook the sand out of his metal made leg in frustration. The tribe more than made up for his Dads disappointment in him. He remembered his Dad taking him to Hermon beach to collect shiny objects, plus it was a way for Hiccup to have fun without embarrassing the Chief any further. They were never there for long. Just then, Toothless made a noise indicating an intruder to the area. An arrow whizzed by Hiccups arm and he turned around one hand on his own weapon attached to his leg. 'Tell me who you are or I'll start aiming at your friend here...!'


End file.
